brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Samed5
This is my talk page, if you have anything to say to me, please leave me a message! :) I do want to trade for Samukai. Is there anything you want to trade for from the first two pictures? 23:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I do have some LOTR figs but I would be more hesitant to let them go. 16:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) It's elves, not elves. I thought you would have known better. -- (talk) 18:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Source? -- (talk) 18:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Do you have a Brickimedia account? And if so, what is your username? (I am planning to move this conversation to Brickimedia Private Messages) 01:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you check Brickimedia Messages? 18:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Messages Brickimedia Messages is here (at the bottom of the image. ) On Meta, under Community, you'll find messages. I sent you one so all you have to do is reply to it. Just make sure to flip the "Message Type" to private so no one else can read what you typed :) 20:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *Though it can only be seen if you've been sent a message. I sent you one, so it should be open. Would you check Brickimedia messages again :) 21:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Would you check Brickimedia messages? 19:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Trade Do you still want to trade for the Wampa? Did you say you have several of the One Ring to trade? If so, how many? I would take all you wan to trade. LOTR figs I am interested in are the Ringwraith, Rohan Soldier, Eomer and any dark red capes. Do you have a list or picture of the other weapons? - [http://brickimedia.org Bricki is moving!] Specific weapons would be: sai (any color), katanas (any color, black or gold is best), nunchuk parts (handle, short chain in any colors), golden fangs (small and large) and golden staffs. Other wants are robot arms and hands (exo-force style, any colors). My eyes are gettin weary... My back is gettin tight (aka nice avatar :P) 20:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you have any black or brown hoods (like the Ringwraiths wear)? Another thing I want is hairpieces (any color, any type) if you have some extra. Partial trade list: *2 Shurikens *1 Sword of Fire *1 Black Katana *2 Silver Katana *4 One Rings *1 Dark red cape *2 Gold small fang *1 Gold large fang *1 Black hood *All the exo-force hands you can spare (any colors) *All the hairpieces you can spare (any colors/types) Does that sound okay? Ok, I'll have to get something to ship it in. Can you come on chat sometime to PM me your address and I'll give you mine? Times I'll most likely be on are Monday and Wednesday at around 5-6pm. I am on chat right now, probably until 5:45-6:00. BTW, what time zone are you in? I'm Eastern Standard Time, we might have to synchronize. :S How about Wednesday, around 5-6pm (6-7 your time) I'll take the gold sai. However many hands and hairpieces as you feel is fair. Don't forget about chat later today. - [http://brickimedia.org Bricki is moving!] I am on chat right now. Are you coming? - [http://brickimedia.org Bricki is moving!] Sent I mailed it. - [http://brickimedia.org Bricki is moving!] Arrived The package arrived and everything is in order. It was a pleasure! :) - [http://brickimedia.org Bricki is moving!] DESOLATION OF SMAUG! A scene from the movie's already out! :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23_u_z1rFzU